


Adieu

by teamfreewill_girl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Complete, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, ItaNaru - Freeform, Itachi Uchiha/Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Uchiha Itachi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewill_girl/pseuds/teamfreewill_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est une série de courts drabbles retraçant l'histoire de Naruto et Itachi en respectant un maximum le manga mais sous forme de ItaNaru... Plus shonen-ai que yaoi et POV Itachi... Si vous voulez me voir écrire d'autres histoires je n'y voit aucun inconvénient !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Bon alors voilà j'ai voulu faire un série de drabble ItaNaru retraçant leur «histoire»... Je pense que notre Itachi internationale est un peu OOC mais j'espère que ça ira... Enfin bref je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous présente d'ailleurs toutes mes excuses par avance concernant les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, fautes de frappe...
> 
> Disclaimers: Aux dernières nouvelles je suis une femme et pas un homme et je ne suis pas japonaise également. Donc Naruto ne m'appartiens pas mais il appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rencontre

Je savais que Kyûbi était scellé dans le corps d'un enfant, mais je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant. Un sourire permanent accroché aux lèvres et la joie de vivre qui semblait t'habiter, c'est l'image que tu montrais de toi, celle que j'ai vu. Tu semblais ignorer les regards plein de haine que t'accordaient les villageois. J'ai été surpris que malgré l'injustice de la vie envers toi tu sembles aussi heureux... Et pourtant... Je ne voyais pas encore la vérité caché derrière ton sourire d'enfant... C'était la première fois que je te voyais, mais toi, tu n'a pas remarqué ma présence...

Souffrance

Plusieurs déjà que je t'observais et pour la première fois j'ai tenté de t'approcher. Seul au milieu du parc ton sourire avait disparut, mais à peine t'étais-tu aperçut de ma présence, qu'il était de nouveau collé à tes lèvres... Mais en m'approchant de toi, je vis réellement tes yeux pour la première fois et la vérité me frappa de plein fouet... Le désespoir, la solitude, la souffrance c'était tout ce que tes yeux montraient, pourtant tes lèvres étaient toujours souriantes... C'était la première fois que je voyais la souffrance dans tes yeux et je souhaitais tout faire pour qu'elle disparaisse...

Comédie

Je n'avais qu'une envie, te parler et finalement, c'est toi qui l'a fait en premier. Un douce petite voix d'enfant... Je tente un sourire qui se veut rassurant, le tien disparaît... «On dirait une grimace!» Apparemment mon manque de pratique en matière de sourire rassurant saute aux yeux... Je me met à genou afin d'être à ton niveau et me présente convenablement... Tu souris et te présente à ton tour, encore un faux sourire pour cacher la tristesse... Je te prend dans mes bras sans un mot... Tu sembles surpris... La première fois que je te prenais dans mes bras...

Sourire

Un jour tu n'es pas venue sur les lieux du rendez-vous, inquiet je suis allé chez toi et je t'ai découvert en larme. Ton petit corps tremblait et moi j'avais mal... «Ne reste pas avec moi... je suis un monstre» Je t'ai pris dans mes bras «Je te protégerais toujours», tu m'as accordé un petit, mais véritable sourire... Je t'ai rendu la pareille et pour la première fois j'ai entendu ton rire... Éclat de rire que jamais je n'oublierai «Tu fais toujours des grimaces pour sourire...» La première fois que j'entendais ton rire, le premier vrai sourire sur ton visage...

Confiance

«Je te fais confiance!» Lorsque tu m'as dis ces mots, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre... Je suis un shinobi, on accorde pas sa confiance à un shinobi... du moins c'est ce que je croyais... Tu m'as tout simplement donner ta confiance et j'ai peur... peur de trahir la confiance que tu me portes... de te décevoir... parce que je sais que le jour où je le ferais est proche trop proche... «Je t'aime bien Itachi, tu sais...» Pourtant, malgré tout, je suis heureux... heureux d'être celui à qui tu es attaché plus qu'à quiconque d'autre... La première confiance mutuelle...

Tristesse

C'est fait... J'ai accompli ma mission de shinobi de Konoha... Ils sont tous morts... Je devrais simplement partir sans un regard en arrière pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi... Mon petit ange que je dois laisser derrière moi... L'alerte a déjà été donné, je ne devrais pas...Pourtant, je suis entré chez toi et tu étais déjà réveillé... Les bruits dehors des gens à ma recherche, le sang sur mes vêtements...«Amène moi avec toi!» «Tu n'es rien pour moi, Naruto» La première fois que la tristesse dans tes yeux me faisait autant souffrir... c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué...

Sasuke

5 ans... 5 longues années que je ne t'ai plus revu... Les mots que je t'ai dit avant mon départ t'ont sûrement fait me haïr, m'oublier... Je ne sais pas ce qui est préférable, mais je sais qu'il faut que nous ne nous revoyons plus... Pourtant lorsque l'Akatsuki c'est mis en chasse des bijû, j'ai accepté... Pour te protéger... Me voilà face à toi... 5 ans... Tu es plus grand, mais tu semble être toujours le même... Pourtant il y a quelque chose... «Sasuke?» Alors comme ça tu connais mon petit frère... J'ai mal... Les premières retrouvailles...

Rancune

Presque 3 ans que je ne t'ai pas revu... Et là lors de notre rencontre... Je suis... Jaloux de l'attachement que tu portes à Sasuke «Je le considère vraiment comme mon frère...!» Pourtant il t'a fait souffrir... Lui en vouloir pour ça... Je suis le dernier à pouvoir le critiquer dans ce domaine! «Moi je n'abandonne pas ceux auxquels je prétend tenir...» La rancune à mon égard... Bientôt ta rancune pour moi sera inutile... Après tout, tout se paie et il est temps que je paie mes erreurs passé... La première fois que je voyais ta rancune à mon égard...

Je t'aime

Le combat final arrive... Avant aujourd'hui, j'étais persuadé que je m'efforcerais de vider mon esprit avant de mourir... Pour ne pas les revoir mourir... Mais là tandis que je m'approche lentement de Sasuke, prêt à faire face à la mort qui m'attend... Je n'ai qu'un visage, qu'une voix en tête... Un visage d'enfant, avec de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds que j'adorais ébouriffer... Là, face à face avec la mort, je commence à l'accepter... Moi, celui qu'on considérait comme un génie parmi les miens, il m'aura fallut beaucoup du temps pour complètement accepter ça... Je t'aime tout simplement...

Lettres (POV Naruto)

Une erreur... c'est tout simplement impossible... Ces lettres... ce n'est pas lui... Mais c'est bien son écriture, soignée et légèrement italique... Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il prendrait la peine de me laisser un message... Me prouver que lui faire confiance n'avait pas été une erreur... Je suis bien conscient qu'il l'a fait en pensant que jamais je ne trouverai ces lettres. La dernière... J'ai peur d'en lire le message... Toutes les lettres ne me sont pas destiné uniquement... Alors peut être qu'elle n'est pas pour moi... Je t'aimerais toujours quoiqu'il arrive Naruto... Pourquoi mes larmes ne cessent-elles pas de couler...?

Retrouvailles

Je suis en vie... Me voilà face à toi alors que nous venons à peine de battre Nagato. J'ai tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras de te dire que je t'aime à jamais... Pourtant nous savons autant l'un que l'autre que ce serai une erreur... La souffrance de la séparation ne serai que plus douloureuse... Tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi et j'en suis heureux, tu le mérite amplement. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes un peu des gens qui t'entoures et j'ai peur que ce soit uniquement par ma faute... Prend soin de toi Naruto...

Séparation

Désormais, je vais partir pour de bon. J'aurais préféré pouvoir te faire des adieux convenables, mais au fond, nous savons l'un comme l'autre que la situation aurait été bien plus difficile si tel avait été le cas. C'est étrange mais je pars bien plus serein que la dernière fois. C'est vrai, tu as des amis qui te sont très précieux et pour qui tu l'est également. Je sais désormais que tu ne t'éloigneras plus d'eux. Je t'aime tant mon petit ange... J'aurai aimé rester éternellement auprès de toi mais c'est impossible. Je dois m'en allé à jamais... Adieu Naruto...


End file.
